


O's

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Gags, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: If it was not for the dark look in his eyes, he would have looked exactly like his Yixing.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Down to Business





	O's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).



> Me having more fun with the less than 1k smut challenge.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” was all he heard before a hand clamped down over his mouth and he was bodily thrown onto the bed.

Junmyeon yelped, trying to twist around to see but Yixing had gotten stronger, pinning his shoulders down with one hand, the other grabbing his wrists to subdue him.

Lanky legs wrapped around his waist and Junmyeon choked from the weight.

“Have you been working out, love? You feel so much- ah! Stronger!”

His voice pitched up at the end of the sentence when his arms were twisted sharply, so hard that it felt as if they were wrenched out of their sockets and yanked up to press against the small of his back.

“Hmm. You look absolutely _delicious,_ ” Yixing purred and Junmyeon shuddered.

A hand coasted down his back, sliding up under his shirt to feel up his abs and he writhed, gasping when Yixing slipped his hand into his pants, thumbing at the band of his boxers.

“Xing-!” He squeaked when he was flipped over, Yixing’s fingers closing around his package.

The sight that greeted him made his blood freeze.  
  
“What did you do to your hair?” He arched with a cry when Yixing squeezed him, hard.

“I’m not your Yixing,” the man with Yixing’s face purred and Junmyeon thrashed immediately. He would _not_ cheat on his boyfriend.

“I’m Lay.”

Heat flooded his cheeks as leather straps closed around his wrists, seemingly out of thin air and he was divested of his shirt and pants, Lay smirking down at him.

If it was not for the dark look in his eyes, he would have looked exactly like his Yixing.

Hands stroked his thighs and he gasped, squirming as they tickled against sensitive skin.

The room got hotter as Lay unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already half hard.

Junmyeon yanked at his bonds, groaning when they pressed into his flesh.

“Open your mouth,” Lay commanded and Junmyeon twitched, his lips pressed together.

Pain exploded from his groin, white hot through his body.

Junmyeon threw back his head and howled as Lay laughed, fingers curling around his jaw.

“You’re the feisty one, aren’t you?” he purred and Junmyeon garbled something incoherent as a spider gag forced his lips apart.

“Suck.”

Lay pressed the tip of his cock into his mouth and Junmyeon had no choice but to obey. There wasn’t much he could do, with his lips pried apart.

His cheeks flushed as drool began to gather beneath his tongue, pinned by the weight of Lay’s cock.

“You feel so good, Junmyeonnie,” Lay moaned and Junmyeon choked when he shoved his hips into his face, forcing his cock down Junmyeon’s throat.

Junmyeon gagged as he fought for breath, his throat working around Lay’s length.

A hand snaked around his cock and he gurgled out a moan, Lay thrusting his hips into his face with his head back, a vision of ecstasy.

“Enough of that.”

Junmyeon sucked in air as Lay pulled out of his mouth, strings of saliva dripping down his chin.

He protested soundly when the man’s attention was turned onto his nipples, flicking and twisting the sensitive buds.

Pain spiked through his left nipple and he howled as Lay wrapped his lips around the bud, teasing him until it was sore and peaked, sensitive to the touch.

“God, Suho would love these. He always likes to play with my nipples.”

Junmyeon gargled a moan as Lay flicked his overstimulated nipple, turning to tease the other one into a similar state.

“Hah- pwsh-,” he gasped, struggling, torn between whether to move away or towards the stimulation.

“You’d look so nice with clamps.” Lay’s eyes gleamed and Junmyeon made a sound of fear, unable to say anything around the gag.

“We’ll save those for next time, shan’t we?” he cooed and Junmyeon whimpered as he settled on his thighs.

“You look so much like my Suho, it’s remarkable.” A finger traced along Junmyeon’s shaft and his cock twitched, much to his dismay.

Delicate fingers closed around his cock, tugging roughly.

Junmyeon threw back his head and moaned, unable to stop his hips from twitching and jerking into the circle of Lay’s fingers.

He could not stop Lay from spreading his legs and settling between them, nor could he stop the finger from tracing his puckered rim, pushing in dry.

“Ah-hah!” Junmyeon cried, wriggling away from Lay’s probing finger.

“So rude.” Lay clicked his tongue and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

The cold slick startled Junmyeon and he moaned in surprise when Lay sank down onto his cock, no prep whatsoever.

Warm heat enveloped his cock and he arched, his hips thrusting upwards.

Lay pushed him down, eyes glittering, the wet squelch of lube slicking down obscene to Junmyeon’s ears.

Junmyeon could only lie back and moan as Lay rode him to within an inch of his life, his body bowed in a spectacular arch.

“Ahhh,” he sighed and Junmyeon yelped as white splattered across his chest, some landing in his open mouth.

Lay bent and with kittenish licks, cleaned up his mess.

Junmyeon squirmed as his balls drew up, pleasure spooling in his belly as Lay licked over his abs, tongue dipping into his belly button.

He gasped when Lay clenched around him, a smirk revealing the dimple on his cheek.

“What will your Yixing think? His dearest Junmyeon begging to cum with his dick up someone else’s ass? Oh, I’m sorry. He’s doing the same thing. Except that my Suho has his dick up _his_ ass.”

“Wha- ah!” Junmyeon threw back his head, crying out as his orgasm slammed into him, his vision whiting out.

When he came to, he was in a different room.

There was a weight settled over his thighs, warmth around his cock.

Junmyeon made a sound of pain.

He was still sensitive.

The man above him whimpered softly and his eyes flew open to see Yixing sitting on his cock, flushed and naked.


End file.
